


This Connection

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Happy Ending, Kisses, Lawyers, Office Party, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: After one passionate night at an office party, Rey Johnson and Ben Solo, finally confront each other...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	This Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persopilliankore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persopilliankore/gifts).



> The prompt that inspired this treat fic: 
> 
> Office Party where shenanigans occur and they go to avoiding each other until they confront each other one day

During the Chandrila Law Firm's Annual Office Christmas Party, associates Ben Solo and Rey Johnson looked at each other intensely from opposite sides of the large conference room filled with loud music, trays of food, drinks, and chatty lawyers. Rey put down her drink, done with the festivities, and looked at Ben with intrigue before she turned and walked out of the room, knowing he would follow her.

Since she started at the firm last Fall, she was extremely attracted to Ben. It wasn't that he was one of the best attorneys around but as they got to know each other through lunch breaks and occasional coffee outings during the weekend, she saw a side no one else did. It was a soft and vulnerable side. She saw similarities from him in her. She opened the door to her office and walked inside.

Ben saw Rey leave the conference room and without a second glance at anyone, he followed her. He knew there was something between them, a connection he had not experienced with anyone else. It was unique and he wanted to explore it.

He opened her office door and saw Rey lean against her desk, arms crossed. "Hey," Ben whispered as he closed the door behind him.

He walked towards her and as they looked at each other with raw intensity, Rey grabbed his tie and brought him closer and said close to his lips, "Fuck me." She kissed him hard, feeling him respond. She unzipped his slacks as his hands went underneath her blouse, feeling for the clasp of her bra. The coolness of his hands made her moan against his lips. She stopped and as they stared at each other with such passion, they undressed as fast as they could.

A minute later, with Ben shirtless, Rey traced his hard chest with the tips of her nails. She looked up at him with a hunger for _more_. She walked a couple of steps to her small love seat and started to lie back then arched her back, raising her bare breasts at him. She bunched her pencil skirt up to her hips, revealing no underwear. Ben immediately covered his body over hers and kissed her, then down her neck. His tongue circled each breast, making her moan louder than she meant to. He went further, on his knees, bringing her legs over his shoulders, making her lift her hips, as he tasted her. She moved in rhythm with his tongue until she cried out in a moan that made Ben smile. She felt his hot breath down _there_ , making her shiver in suspense, wanting more. "Ben." She said between breaths. He moved her legs from his shoulders but held them apart as he moved over her and entered her, making both of them gasp as they moved together in sync. The love seat started to bump against the wall for a minute until they both moaned in each other's mouths.

Ben opened his eyes and looked into Rey's hazel eyes, feeling the start of something he never thought he would feel.Rey looked up at him and couldn't believe what they just shared. Loud voices started to make their way in the hallway. "We better get going before someone starts looking for us." She said at last.

Ben automatically nodded, looking away. "Of course."

The next week came and went and things got awkward, to say the least. Both Rey and Ben had more cases with no time to talk. It was as if they were both avoiding each other without meaning to. Whenever Ben was going to approach Rey, there was always a phone call or someone else that needed her attention. The same with Ben and Rey started to grow frustrated, not glancing at him when she felt his eyes on her.

A couple more weeks flew by until a Friday night when both Rey and Ben happened to be at the same grocery store.

As Rey grabbed a bottle of olive oil she turned and was met with Ben's broad back. "Oomph."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He turned around and his eyes enlarged. "Rey," he said in a gentle tone. He put a bottle of spices that were in his hand into his basket.

"Ben..."

They both gave each other a half-smile.

"Work has gotten busier the past month, hasn't it?" Rey asked.

"It almost feels abnormal."

Rey sighed. "Ben, I—

Ben ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Rey, I'm not ignoring—"

"—We need to talk."

Ben nodded. "We do."

"Listen," Rey said as she grabbed a package of pasta and put it in her basket. "It seems like we were both waiting for the other to break the ice and—" She shrugged.

"I know," he simply stated. They walked side by side.

She looked at his profile briefly and turned when he looked her way. "I mean, if you didn't feel anything for me, you should have—"

" What makes you say that?" They walked down the aisle towards the vegetables and fruits section. Ben grabbed some onions and put them in a plastic bag before tossing it in his basket.

Rey grabbed a couple of sweet potatoes and put them in a plastic bag that Ben handed her. She nodded at him in thanks. "Well, you not acknowledging me at all."

"What? How about you ignoring me whenever I tried to catch your eye."

"You could have texted me, called me after work, something!"

Ben raised his brows. "You could have as well."

Rey scoffed. "Look, we both wanted that to happen." She looked at Ben with sincerity. "It was so real, passionate, and all I want to know is..."

Ben grabbed a case of fresh basil and put it in his basket then turned to face her. "Rey, I do care about you."

"You do?"

"What we shared that night was amazing. There's nothing else to say. I want to see you but of course, if you don't feel the same I—"

"I do!" She laughed, "This is what I've been waiting for the past couple of weeks."

Ben nodded. "Same."

Rey and Ben stared at each other, feeling the other was telling the truth. Rey smiled and looked around the almost empty grocery store. "Any plans tonight?"

Ben shook his head and followed her down another aisle.

"Well..." Rey grabbed a box of condoms. His eyes widened as she put an additional couple of boxes in her basket. She looked at him with determination. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Do you agree?"

Ben smirked and answered by grabbing the last of the boxes of condoms and put them in his basket. He moved a step toward Rey and put his hand behind her head, bending down and met her lips with his. "I can't wait." She closed her eyes a few seconds longer after the kiss and looked up into his beautiful warm brown eyes, feeling tingly all over. She traced his cheek with her fingers before bringing his lips back to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked persopilliankore <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
